Crossroads of Destiny
by Ace7
Summary: What if Zuko had chosen diferetly? How I think the season should have ended. Pleas Read fisrt judge later
1. Chapter 1

AN: This idea started during the season finale. I wrote it out in detention

Disclaimer: If I owned them. This would be an episode. Or at least a book.

Crossroads of Destiny

Zuko froze as everyone turned to look at him. Time seemed to freeze as the warriors waited for the one bender who would shift the balance.

_So no pressure._ He thought sarcastically.

He looked at his sister, remembering the conversation he'd had with her minutes-maybe even seconds ago. She'd been so nice then. Like she'd been when hey where little. Before she was discovered as a fire bender prodigy. Before their father took her childhood enforcing classes and training no 6-year-old should endure. Before he brainwashed her with lectures of power ad war strategies. Before their mother died.

Their mom. There was so much of hr in Azula. Te golden eyes. Her raven hair. The full red lips. Their voice. The similarities were comforting and beckoned him to join her. Zuko pictured himself at home. With Azula. Laughing at Ty lee's latest air head moment. Teasing each other and just…being home. The way it had been before any of his started.

_It's all an illusion_ a voice inside hi head said. _Nothing is the same. You'd be living a lie._ But was that so wrong? To want to preserve the one living link he had to his mother? Going home had been the only thin in his mind for over 3 years-to see his people his friends, his family. Was he expected to give all that up? And for what? Four people who couldn't stand him and would probably kill him in an instant?

_Not Katara the same voice said she as willing to heal the scars life imprinted on you To give you a second chance. You must do the same for her and her friends._

But even Katara hadn't thought twice about abandoning him the moment her precious Avatar stepped in.

"_I need you Zuko"_ -Azula had told him. God, how long had he waited to hear that again. To have his sister back.

"_You think if we had been born before any of this started"-Aang said hesitatingly, his voice barely audible. "We could've been friend?"_

No! It was a lie. He couldn't join the Avatar! It was unthinkable1 to betray his nation. And for hat? He wasn't like them-these children playing heroes.When it was all over they'd a home to go to. He didn't.

"_I hate you!"_

He couldn't. Everyone knew exactly who and what he was. At least in the Fire Nation's side he knew where he stood. The hatred in the earth-kingdom boy's eyes had confirmed his fears. No matter what, he could never escape who he was.

_You can have father's love Zuko_.

God he wanted that. It was really all he'd ever wanted all along. For his father to look at him with the same pride his eyes reserved for Azula. For a warm smile, a reassuring looks. He'd do anything for it.

So why was he hesitating now that he had the chance?

"_You are wiser, stronger, and freer that you have ever been. Now you are at the crossroads of your destiny. It is time for you to choose!_

_I need you Zuko_

_You must choose good!_

Stop! It was too much. Not 30 minutes ago he'd been…happy. For then first time since his mother's death he'd been truly happy.

And now here he was hearing voices in his head and considering abandoning what he'd worked for almost 3 years.

It was crazy! Of course he'd choose Azula. Zuko looked at his sister. Ready to read in her eyes the entire strategy. An ability they had developed when they were younger and had to tag-team to fend off older fire benders who always seemed to go after the royal siblings. Zuko froze. The moment he locked eyes with his sister her resemblance to their mother stopped. This wasn't his sister. This wasn't the girl who'd fended off bullies and taught him how to fire bend. Who's gentle voice had eased the frustration and hurt left by his father on occasions when not even his mother's affection and hi uncle's encouragement was enough. The girl staring back at him was Princess Azula f The Fire Nation. The person his sister had become. The person his father had turned her into.

_I'm sorry Azula._ He thought. Even if the sister he loved and longed for had been gone for years. He still felt like a traitor as he inched towards the air bender holding his fighting stance and hoping she'd run off. Or better yet, kill him. It wasn't as if he would resist. He doubted himself capable of attacking his sister hen they outnumbered her 3 to 1

He wasn't the only one shocked at hi decision. Azula stood there dumbfounded, as the full meaning of what had just happened dawned on her. For a split second her eyes shifted and something in her eyes shifted and she looked like a lost little girl about to break down in tars. It was the same look-Zuko thought with a shudder-she'd had had when their father ha so-kindly explained their mother's death meant she was never coming back. A look that he knew would haunt him forever.

But the moment passed and the feelings were once again masked. The Princess sneered at them. In the blink of an eye, an army of earth benders rose from the ground, surrounding them she waved her hand and they attacked.

All emotions and thoughts were pushed down as Zuko went into fighting mode. The earth benders seemed to be everywhere. He dodged attacks left and right. Remembering his basic training.

"When fighting a thousand opponents" his uncle had once told him"fihgt hem one at a time"

He cleared his mind and reached zone zero. That place every warrior went to on instinct. Where everything faded leaving only the fighter and those h was fighting. He blocked, he punched-jab, uppercut, back fist, hammer fist, he kicked-front-snap, roundhouse, backspin, straight, axis. Fighting on 3 levels and 8 sides as he'd been taught. Taking control the fight, the footing, the pace.

Zuko felt something solid hit the back of his head and gritted I teeth against the shooting pain that followed. Black dots swam into his vision and his knees came dangerously close to collapsing. He'd already taken one too many hits and had no idea how long he could keep it up. His resources were running dangerously lo and he knew it. With every jab, every kick , every breath that seemed too shot, he knew it was a matter of time before his body gave in to the injuries and exhaustion It had been submitted to.

Every now and then he he'd check on Azula, make sure she didn't get too beat up. He had nothing to worry about of course. She was one of the best-he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of this.

But he couldn't help it. Even after everything they'd been trough, the thought of someone hurting his sister still made his blood boil. It had taken every ounce of will power he had not to lunge himself at the Avatar when he and Azula collided.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Katara's water octopus taking out a row of soldiers, part f which separated them. They were back to back now. Fire and Water. Yin and Yang. Fighting together for one goal. To stay alive.

_There's too many._ He realized. He looked at attar and knew she was thinking the same thing.

The battle froze once more as both sides looked above to find the last of the air benders suspended in air. The tattoos marking him as one the long-gone air-bending monks glowed as he embraced a power as old as time itself.

Zuko glanced at Azula hoping she'd back down. The Avatar could kill the entire army-and he probably would-for all he cared. But he would not let him get near his sister. Wouldn't let them fight knowing who would in, knowing what the Avatar state was capable of.

The moment h looked at his sister Zuko knew what she was going to do. What the consequences would b. Using the last of his fire bending resources Zuko formed a fireball beneath him, standing on it he the used his hands to propel himself upward by fire-punching the ground. A move, he recalled, had been taught to him by Azula.

_Please be safe_.

He had no idea whether the thought was directed at Katara or Azula. Though it was probably both. These were Zuko's last thoughts before lighting ripped the air and darkness claimed his consciousness.

Azula stood frozen in place as realization of what had just happened dawned on her. She had used lighting on Zuko, on her brother. The battle raged on as The Avatar took out row after row of soldiers as if they were nothing but wooden stick in the way of a hurricane. But she took no notice of this. All she saw was the rocket ball her brother had created evaporated and Zuko's limp brother ell to the ground. She wanted to run and catch him, to hold him, t call him and idiot for taking the deadly hit h knew was for the avatar-because Zuko had known, because he always knew. Back when they were kids, they'd practically been able to red each others minds-but she couldn't. She seemed to be unable to do anything but stare as her brother fell. The water bender skidded past her riding a makeshift wave and Azula snapped out of her trance realizing hat she was about to do. She tried o think of some way to stop her but for the first time in her life she felt helpless and couldn't focus enough. She watched as the water bender caught Zuko and vowed to kill her for coming between her and he brother. Glancing around Azula saw that the field was deserted. Not a soldier was left. The air bender known as the Avatar returned to his previous state. The power drain that came with the Avatar state took its toll on the young monk and he instinctively did a weak air ending move to make sure he landed on his feet and not hi head.

There thy stood. At her mercy. Her soldiers were gone but she knew the wakened bender stood no chance against her. She thought of the many ways to kill them. Lighting, of course was the faster and most efficient.

She conjured up the power of lighting. Feeling it at the tips o her finger, ready to be bended at her will, felt the familiar rush that came with power. She froze. She couldn't do it. The picture of her brother as he was hit by her own lighting kept drifting in to her mind. Breaking hr concentration. Practically immobilizing her.

She hated this. This weakness. There as no time to dwell on insecurities. She had to get Zuko away from the 2 benders and taken care of.

_Show weakness to anyone in this world_, her father had told her, _and they'll walk all over you and leave you in dust._

So she did the only thing she could think of. She called for more soldiers. She saw the devastated look on her opponents faces as they realized the hopelessness of the situation and couldn't help but let a smirk cross her face. She loved this.

_I win_. She thought repeating the line she'd once used playfully as a child_. I always win_

A blast of fire emerged from the cave above and Azula looked up and rolled her eyes at the old fire bender

_Why does he always have to intervene!_

With agility she didn't know the old man had he jumped down and landed in between the benders and the army before them. "You've got to get out of here! Ill hold them off as long as I can!"

With that, the water bender propelled herself upward and into the Avatar's Bison. Azula started to follow, but for some reason, could only watch as her brother was taken from her once again.

"Zuko"

Her whisper was barely audible above the battle in the background. A single tear ran down her cheek before she forced herself to shove the useless emotions and bury them. After all, a weak leader had no army. Her army hadn't lost any time and she turned to find her uncle trapped in earth from the neck down.

Katara laid her hand on the wound on Zuko's back and felt the familiar cooling sensation as her healing abilities were put to work. Everyone else held their breath unsure of how to react .Sokka was torn between his feelings for the fire Nation and the fact that he had never given Zuko much thought as an individual-which was not something he was proud of. It made him like Jet and that was the last thing he wanted. In truth, Zuko wasn't that different room him, he was about his age, wanted to please his father who he hadn't seen in 3 years, had lost his mother t the the fire nation and like him, ad a little sister who annoyed him to no end. Of course, unlike Katara, Zuko's sister wanted to kill him. But other than that they weren't that different.

But din t mean he trusted him.

Aang was probably the most confused of the blended family. He'd saved him. Zuko had turned against his own sister and saved his life. But why? Zuko'd been on his trail since day one. Why change now that he was so close?

It had to be a trap.

Toph was the only one who didn't regard Zuko suspiciously All she knew about the guy was that he had helped them and saved Aang's life. She couldn't the scar that marked him. Or the glen eyes, pale skin dark hair that characterized him as fire nation and so she couldn't find reason to be hostile.

The first thing Zuko was aware o was the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

_Azula really packs a punch._ He thought dimly. He took a breath and winced at how much effort I took him.

The next thing h felt was a soothing touching the wound in his back. Cold and gentle seemed throughout his body. He opened his eyes with a groan and saw Katara. She was crying and hr hair was down. For some reason he noted that. It was the first time he had seen her hair down, he realized.

She look better like this, he thought, Whoa. Where did that come from?

He didn't have much time o ponder thought .Soon he felt sleep nag at him and he gave in felling strangely safe and not really caring if he wasn't.

Azula looked down at her 2 friends from the throne. The Earth Kingdom had finally fallen. This was something shewell her father-had been waiting for years. The biggest Fire Nation conquest yet.

_Zuko should be here. _

She wanted him here. Celebrating with her. After all, Zuko was the only one se could recall ever talking to who actually listened-aside from her mom sometimes.

Mai sometimes listened. It wasn't like she talked-ever-but Azula might as well talk to a wall. It'd show the same interest.

Her uncle had a tendency to give stories or lectures ha were painfully long and didn't seem to have anything to do with what she had just said. Giving her the felling that he hadn't been listening to her at all. Plus he and Lu Ten had always been closer to Zuko anyway.

And Ty Lee and her father were….well, Ty Lee and her father. The war would end before she even considered talking to either of them.

All in all, talking to anyone but Zuko resulted in her learning nothing but a whole new level of frustration.

She wanted to take off and find him this instant but her father had ordered them to stay put. And if there was on lesson the young princess had learned. It was not to cross The Fire Lord.

"Cant sleep?"

Zuko was surprised to find a 12-year-old girl leaning casually of the cave they were camping at for the night. Milky green eyes stared at him openly in a way no one else in the group did-maybe Katara did but it was hard to tell at times.

Either way, Zuko felt she was the only one truly willing to give him a chance.

"How can you tell?" he replied the realized how stupid that sounded. But the girl merely shrugged.

"You're awake." She walked over to the ire and sat next to him. Zuko glanced at her and realized just how differently Toph's attitude towards him was from everyone else's. Sokka never talked to him and as never around him without that trusty stick of his. He also did everything in his power to keep him away from Katara. Which he supposed could be Older-brother-syndrome. But it could also be ate -the-fire-prince syndrome

Aang avoided him at all costs. He hadn't even seen the monk since they landed"

"I'm sorry about your uncle"

Toph's voice broke Zuko away from his train of thought.

"I knew you guys were close"

"He was like a father to me" He answered ad for once; he didn't hesitate in stating how he felt. Didn't feel remorse or cared if he was dishonoring his father.

"We'll get him back" she said reassuringly. There was no doubt in he voice and he could swear, had her eyes not been filmed by blindness, they'd be bright with defiance, matching the smug smirk the earth bender always wore on her face.

_Like Azula's_, he thought painfully.

That was why the young earth bender had tugged at his heartstring-also the fact that she treated him like a decent human being.

Even thought looked nothing alike, it didn't take Zuko long to see past their appearances and notice the many things they had in common the main on being their personalities. Both were born leaders, daring anyone in the world to try and contradict or control them. How in their mindset, they were invincible and always had to get their way.

"_I am the greatest Earth-bender in the world!" She had shouted triumphantly after defeating a circle of soldiers shortly after coming into the battle with Sokka. "And don't you boulder brains ever forget that!"_

It was at that moment that Zuko had felt both like laughing and crying. He could easily picture Azula saying that, then laughing-God what he wouldn't give to hear her laugh like she used to.

But the faces of the soldiers were hard to look at with a straight face. They were obviously surprised-how were they to expect that a mere child –blind at that!-had managed to outwit and beat them in a matter of minutes. Zuko didn't really know exactly how Toph "saw" but he was sure she was aware of the hilarity of the situation by the smug smile plastered on her face.

The similarities the earth-bender prodigy shared with his sister-the mot obvious one being thy ere both prodigies-made Zuko feel a strange affection for the youngest bender (AN: she's either 11 or 12.Ad Aang is technically 112 years old).

He wanted to protect her from whatever had changed his baby sister. Wanted to take her away from the war and all the horrors it brought was so strange he was slightly taken aback by it. But only slightly, it was the same same as feeling like his uncle was more of a father to him that the Fire Lord. It just felt right.

Toph felt the Fire Bender relax, and knew by his body language that he was smiling. She still didn't get why everyone treated him like the scum of earth when he had clearly proven himself by saving Aang's life. Katara was nice o him but Toph figured that was usual Sugarqueen-behaviour. Also that it had to do more with the way the guy looked that ho he was.-fire bender-crush on the side-

Then again, h mused, that as the difference between her and everyone else. She couldn't actually see Zuko. But she didn't need to. She knew Zuko was telling the truth when he said he meant them no threat. She heard the sad edge on his voice and knew he just wanted to make amends and end the war that had taken so much from everyone once and for all. It confused that sight-which was supposed to make ting clear-kept everyone from really seeing that Zuko simply wanted this to end.

It never bothered her that The Fire Lord was Zuko's father. Sokka could say what he wanted about why Zuko would turn his back on royal life to help them but she knew better than anyone that life at the palace wasn't necessarily perfect

_It's like I told Aang_, she thought, _sure it's the life. Just not our life_.

"Ho old are you" Toph glanced-or would have but in her case just turned-to the direction the voice had come from.

"Eleven"

Zuko flinched. Eleven-years-old and fighting a World War. Did she even know what was going on? The risks she took everyday?

"Why are you…? He trailed off trying to find the right words. "What are you doing this?"

"Honestly" she said staring into the fire "kind of the same reason you are"

Zuko gave her a confused frown then realized she couldn't see it. "What do you mean?"

"Life at the Palace isn't as fun as it seems. My parents... I guess they love me and...And they want hats best for me. They just didn't care if I wanted it"

"So you joined 2 boys, a girl and a monkey in a quest to bring peace to the world" he said skeptically

"Well its not like I didn't try talking to them first!" she said defensively, then sighed "I know it sounds crazy"

"Not really" he said gazing at the fire "I had a..." he paused thinking o how to describe Ty Lee. "I used to b friends with someone who didn't like her parent's plans for her and ran away to join the circus"

"Your lying" she started to laugh and Zuko managed a half-smile and the star of what would have been a laugh had depression not settled around the ex-prince Talking about Ty lee reminded him of Azula .And everything he had turned his back on. Everything he couldn't get back. "I swear I'm telling he truth"

Zuko closed hi eyes for a moment. Hearing Toph's laughter was bringing back memories. And memories were the one thing he young renegade had learned to avoid at all costs. But he didn't react fast enough and before he could shut the memory bank, a single memory slipped trough the cracks.

"_Zuzu?"_

_Seven-year-old Zuko looked up from his sketchpad and found a little girl that looked around 4 or five at a push. Her raven black hair was pulled in to a messy topknot._

"_Azula what are you doing out of bed?"_

"_I had a nightmare"_

_The younger girl walked towards the windowsill and without a word climbed up and sat next to him, leaning into her brother. Not crying, but seeking comfort all the same. He in turn put an arm around her shoulder and held her in a protective embrace, forgetting about his drawing. Both of them fell so easily into their rolls of older and younger siblings one would swear they were told to do s.That the importance of loking after each other was taugt from birth._

_It HADNT. But it came naturally to them none the less._

"_I dreamt that a monster came into my room and took me away. And...And you tried to stop it b...but...but it hurt you" by now tha little girl was one again in tears .Filled with terror for something she didn't knooww o understand. Unsure f what frightened her so much or why._

"_Shhh.Azula. Monsters aren't real" He said the last part almost comically. Everyone knew monsters were just made up. Yet Azula woke up every other night crying in error. Claiming she'd seen one. Zuko felt is baby sister shudder, obviously remembering some fragment f her dream and he stroke her gently Running is had trough her air. "It was just a dream"_

_Azula calmed down then. She looked up whipped her tears away and nodded. Her older brother's words being the only reassurance she needed. Just then their cousin Lu Ten rushed in excitedly. The 14-year-old's eyes were wide "Zuko! Youre not gonna believe...Azula? What are you doing here?_

"_I asked her to stay" Zuko lied. He knew he could get in trouble but didn't want to rat her out "I wanted to show her a new sword trick I learned". The older prince frowned down at his baby cousin "Zuko. Uncle Ozai's not going to like this."_

_Zuko bit his lip. His father had been in a mood and he didn't want him mad at him. Again_

"_You won't tell will you Lu Ten?" Zuko asked giving the teen is best pleading look_

_Lu Ten's expression softened. He smiled and ruffled the younger prince's hair. "Nah I won't tell Guess what? Dad got me new swords! He says I'm ready for advanced training"_

_Zuko's mouth dropped" really?"_

_Lu Ten nodded exaggeratingly as if not believing it himself "I could teach you some of the dual swords moves... What do you say?"_

_Zuko nodded excitedly. _

"_Hey! What about me?! I want to learn too!_

_Both bys looked back at Azula. She was pouting and a scowl had placed itself n her little forehead. The little Princess wasn't used to being ignored. And she did not like it one bit. Lu Ten rolled his eyes at the youngest child. "Azula. Everyone knows girls don't fight." He saw something move out of the corner f his eye and turned just in time see the pillow before it hit him in the face._

_A sir crossed is face and Azula realized what as coming too late. She tried to hide behind Zuko but her cousin caught her easily and tickled her as they both fell to the ground_

"_Zuzu! Help! Azula said between gasps of breath as she squealed wit laughter Zuko aimed himself at hi cousin who outmaneuvered him easily He found a pillow and gave the elder prince a playful smirk._

"_Hey 2 against one isn't fair!" The teen said lamely. He grabbed a pillow of his own. Azula followed fit. The trio sprung into action and laughter filled the room._

_Azula stifled a yawn and snuggled closer t her brother. Lu Ten had left to work on his studies and she had convinced Zuko to let her stay in his room_

"_I love you Zuzu" se whispered drowsily. Zuko kissed the top of hr head ad they drifted off t sleep._

Zuko gazed into the fire and sighed.

What happened to you Azula?

That was the last memory he had of the happiness he'd once known. What could happen on the short time span of a year that had changed hi baby sister so drastically? Because that's when Azula had changed After she was sent to that academy. Zuko would never forget the shock he had felt when he gazed into her eyes. The same year he had lost his mother and his cousin he had-in a way-lost his sister

Ill get you back He promised silently. He refused to loose everyone. He didn't know how but he would get Azula back. After all h was her big brother. If he didn't save her. Who would?

He would get hr back and he would also confront his father for taking her in the first place one and for all.

An:Done. I ont update'il I update my other fics Seeing as it is past midnight I don thin Ill be writing anay time soon


	2. Chapter 2

"Zuko

An: Ha! What did I tell you! I finally got to updating and preacher-daddy-dearest has no clue.

Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned the show would I be writing this on ff for no profit?

­­­­

"Zuko! Wake up!"

Zuko was jerked awake from a dream about a certain blue-eyed brunette when a rock-or rather what felt like a rock rose from under his sleeping bag and hit him in the back of the head repeatedly as the disembodied voice continued to nag him.

He opened his eyes and groaned at the familiar figure before turning his back to her and closing his eyes again.

The earth prodigy laughed and even though he welcomed the sound right now it sounded irritably annoying.

"Aren't fire benders supposed t rise with the sun?"

Zuko groaned as another slab of earth got acquainted with his head.

"You know its stereotypes like that start wars like this in the first place"

Toph rolled her eyes at the fire bender. "Zuko, come on Get! Up!" she said kicking the earth a few more times for good measure.

"Ow! Ok ok I'm up I'm up…I'm down"

"Zuko!" Toph sad getting exasperated.

No response.

"Zuko. Katara said that if you didn't get up I could earth bend you out of there right in front of everyone."

Zuko sat up. Underneath his sleeping bag he lay in nothing but shorts-since it had been a warm night. Being away from his homeland for 4 years had really softened his tolerance for warn weather.

Even thought Toph was as open-minded and unjudgmental as ever and Katara always treated him nicely. Always looked him in the eyes…always had a warm smile to offer…

Zuko felt his face go hot as he imagined the outcome of Katara watching him shoot out of his tent and out into the open in nothing but the pair of shorts he was wearing.

Not to mention Sokka and Aang. They'd never let him live it down…and that could lead to him not letting them live period.

"….2..."

"Alright! I'm going!"

"Well hurry up!"

Zuko let out a series of words he truly hoped the 12-year-old didn't hear before getting his clothes.

A few minutes later he came out in the same outfit he'd worn on the battle with the earth kingdom-since the sleeveless shirt made him feel better under the heat. He then put on the sandals that he had been able to salvage when he and his uncle had been on the run. Made to travel the sandals were practical not to mention practically indestructible-He'd used them on every battle since becoming a "traitor" to his nation and they were still intact. They looked more like combat boots since they went up to a few inches above his ankle and the only indication that they were sandals was an opening in the front.

The material was sturdy and made for every climate and purpose1

After running a hand trough his hair and wondering whether or not it was getting too long he stepped out of his tent to meet a rather annoyed Toph.

"What took you so long? Even sugar queen doesn't take that long to get ready."

Zuko rolled his eyes irritably. Contrary to popular belief not all fire benders were morning people, especially him. His mood didn't improve when he saw Sokka still fast asleep a short distance away from the Earth King also fast asleep The King could sleep till kingdom come for all he cared Sokka however…Sokka was another matter entirely.

Zuko turned to Toph with a smirk, Hoping, if not knowing, she could see it

"Boomerang Boy's not up why should I be"

Toph answered the question with a smirk of her own and Zuko started to wonder if she could see just as good if not better than everyone else. For what must've been the thousandth time since he joined the Aang Gang-no that anyone but Sokka called it that or could say the Name with a straight face for that matter. Toph's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"I was thinking we could wake him up together"

Zuko felt the strange surge of affection he felt for the earth bending child get a power boost. He knew that, in his mindset he saw Toph as what Azula would be like if things had been different…If he d somehow been able to reach her, get trough to her, do something! Instead he'd done a bonehead move that had gotten him banished leaving Azula alone with whatever had been changing her…when she was around Toph's age. The guilt at failing at the one task he shouldn't have failed at... That he d promised himself and his mother-the spirits rest his soul brought a wave of guilt that was so strong it threatened to overwhelm him.

Forget guilt wave this was a wave guilt Tsunami.

"Hello? Earth to Zuko?!"

Toph waved a hand in front of him annoyed and a little worried-not that shed ever admit it. She could tell that the fire bending prince was starting to feel depressed like he usually did when he spaced out... Not knowing what else to do and going against every instinct in her being she grabbed Zuko's arm making him look down at her.

"Please Zuko?"

Zuko looked down at the earth bending child in front of him. Truth was, in his mind, he knew that this wasn't going to help his relationships with either boy since apparently Sokka and Aang were tight--knot close. Could he risk loosing the only hope he had of finding his uncle on a childish prank…?

Actually, he was surprised at how easy it was.

Nodding at Toph before realizing she couldn't see it. Zuko mumbled an affirmation and couldn't help but smile at the look of pure mischief that he found in Toph's eyes.

Kicking the earth hard with her heel Zuko watched mildly impressed as a slab of earth rose from the ground and sent Sokka shooting out of his sleeping bag with a surprised shriek.

As he came down he landed on the leftovers of last nights fire which Zuko made sure were hot enough with a subtle fire bending move.

Sokka glared at the pair before realizing just what he was sitting on and leaping in the air once more with a yell/  
"OWW!ZUKO!IM GONNA KILL YOU! TOPH! STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!"

SPLASH!

Zuko barely had time to jump back as a wave of water hit Sokka. Despite himself he found himself trying not to laugh. Toph never the one to bother herself with discretion was laughing right out loud.

"Sorry Sokka" Aang said getting off of a water bending pose. "I tough you were on fire'

"I never aid I was on fire Aang" Sokka said loosing patience with the younger boy. "I SAID IT BURNED! "

"Well like there much of a difference anyways!" Aang protested meekly. A growl was all he got from the other teenager.

"Now Sokka….why are you looking at me that…"

Instead of finishing the sentence Aang leapt out of the way as Sokka lunged at him. Sokka unable to hold back his own momentum landed a rather unceremoniously face plant on the ground. Zuko watched entertained as the 2 boys wrestled in the ground. Katara hadn't been kidding when she said they were like brothers.

It was then that Zuko noticed that Aang wasn't wearing a shirt. Meaning heed been water bending. Meaning…

"Sokka! What are you doing to Aang!"

Everyone looked up at the direction the familiar voice had come from. Including Zuko.

It was, without a doubt, the worst mistake he ever made.

AN: Dun Dun Dun Dun! What did Zuko see? Find out on the next chapter of "Crossroads of Destiny"

I'm already working on the next chapter (I know how many times I've said that but I truly am trying to kick the procrastination habit….I think I may actually need advice for this one)

Read and Review please!


	3. Of fights and Firebending

Disclaimer: Flowers are red

Violets are blue

I own jack and squat

So lawyers

F.U.!

Chapter 3: Of fights and fire bending

"Sokka! What are you doing to Aang!"

Everyone looked up at the direction the familiar voice had come from. Including Zuko.

It was, without a doubt, the worst mistake he ever made.

There standing at the passage that they had all discovered led to a shallow pool, was Katara.

In nothing but her water bending outfit. Which consisted of what she wore under her dress or so Zuko assumed.

This is NOT helping! He chided himself silently.

Sokka who was not well-aware of the effect his sister had on Aang and, to his horror, Zuko, frowned at her before answering.

"What I'm doing to Aang?! What about what he did to me. And those 2!" he added with a snarl sending a murderous glare towards Zuko and Toph.

Katara rolled her eyes before turning to Zuko. "Life. Is never boring with those 2"

Zuko nodded dumbly carefully going over fire bending routines and sword forms to keep himself from staring at the water benders's… err…exposure. Or worse, blushing.

Yeah, forms were safe. Right?

Right.

Sokka who'd had finally had enough threw his parka at Katara. "Cover up would you Katara!"

Katara turned to her brother a bit less amused now.

"Eww! Sokka I don't want your stupid parka it stinks!" she shrieked throwing it back at him.

Sokka finally abandoned whatever futile attempts he had had towards subtlety and distance himself from what he knew would be his sisters reaction then said

"Yah well Id rather not have my kid-sister half naked for 2 guys to goggle at!"

"SOKKA!!" Katara wheeled around in a fury turning as red as her dark skin would allow.

Sokka widened the distance between him and his sisters and prayed to he spirits she didn't think of using the water whip on him again….bad memories.

So of course being Sokka he opened his mouth again.

"Did I ever mention how good you look when you're angry?"

The look he got from Katara wouldn't have just been enough to make milk churn it would have successfully solidified it into cheese.

"WELL, THEN I MUST LOOK AMAZING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IM FURIOUS!"

"Yeah! You do look amazing! WITH NOTHING ON! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!"

"SOKKA!!"

"Fire bending"

Everyone turned to Zuko as the water tribe siblings morning fight was interrupted. Zuko shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and, rather than address everyone in the cave, turned to Aang.

"Have you mastered fire bending yet?"

Aang turned his gaze to the floor. This was one subject that he had hoped wouldn't come up again.

"I learned a bit but I haven't really mastered it. I mean I haven't fire bended since"

Zuko didn't say anything but nodded

"I was thinking. " he said a bit uneasily. "I'm still learning myself but in the 3 years I've been. away from the fire nation my uncle has been training me. I may not be a master but I know I'm no beginner. And fire ending's like riding an ostrich, one I get you trough the basics…"

"No"

Zuko frowned at the monk in confession had he just said..?

"I'm never fire bending again"

Yep he'd said no.

Silence followed Sokka and Katara exchanged glances Zuko really didn't know where to take it from here and Toph was, momentarily, drawing a blank at what to say

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Only momentarily thought.

Aang pushed past the earth prodigy and wasn't at all surprised when a wall rose from the ground to block his path.

"Toph let it go" he said more sharply than he had intended. Toph however wasn't faced buy his tone in the slightest.

"No, I want to know why you're being such a jerk to Zuko! I'm sick of it!"

"YEAH WELL THE FACT THAT HE SPENT THE LAST THREE YEARS TRYING TO KILL ME MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT!" he yelled finally losing patience.

Unfortunately, so did Toph.

"HE SAVED YOUR LIFE! WHY CANT YOU JUST GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR..

"JUST LET IT GO!"

"NO! WHY CANT YOU JUST TAKE THE LESSONS AANG JUST HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BEAT THE FIRELORD WITHOUT IT"

"LET!IT! GO!!" He yelled sending out a wave of wind so strong it knocked the blind girl off her feet.

"I'm never fire bending again and that's final" he said as Zuko helped Toph up. With that he took off in his glider leaving Katara and Sokka looking after him worriedly.

Toph let out the very same words she had no doubt heard from Zuko when shed tried to wake him up and also headed off the cave.

"Don't take it personally" Katara told Zuko after the silence was stretched so long it had to be broken "Fire bendings a touchy subject with Aang"

"Ya think" Sokka said earning annoyed looks from both Zuko and Katara.

"What?! Why does everyone always look at me that way"

"Because you're such a poster boy for tact and sensibility" Katara said dryly.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Do you need me for anything?" Zuko asked interrupting the siblings once more.

"No" Katara said "We pretty much need to wait for Aang and Toph to cool off to do anything. Why?"

"I just anted to go out and train for a bit" he said simply "thought I'd check"

Katara nodded and he too was off, taking his twin dual swords with him.

"You know" Katara said once the fire prince was out of earshot "all things considered Zukos really being on the team well. Not even Toph took to us like that"

You never looked at Toph the way , Sokka thought but he knew better than to say it out loud.

Behind them the Earth king stirred awake.

"Momzo?"

Skull cut. Block. Waist cut. Block.

Zuko threw himself into the form he was practicing. Fighting as he had been taught, on eight sides and three levels staring at the ground to obtain peripheral vision. Taking control of the form, the footing, the pace.

He had started his interest I swords when his cousin Luten had started learning the art of the twin swords Zuko himself, or rater the blue spirit, was now known for. At fist it had been just a few minutes a day, since with Luten moving up on the age group and training more and more Zuko hardly had time with him. Then as things within the royal family got worse he had found himself staying at training with his cousin and uncle more and more. Started clinging to it, needing to be acknowledged by someone so that his fathers neglect didn't seem that bad. Zuko could remember it, clear as day .LuTen's laughter as he fell multiple times trying to get the hang of the forms, and him laughing along because it wasn't the kind of laughter that made him want to hide, but the kind of laughter that told him it was ok, that he'd get it eventually. And his uncle, he'd been so patience.

Zuko felt his blood boil as his thoughts turned to his uncle. In that prison cell day in and day out. Was he alright? Would the guards mistreat him?

His hands burned at the thought of anyone mistreating his uncle, turning the metal handle of the sword an angry red. Zuko didn't notice how mad he had become until the metal burning his hands became too hard to ignore.

Zuko let go of the swords with a cry of pain, swearing under his breath at how little control he'd gained in regards to his temper. Something that could prove fatal to a bender. Especially fire bender.

Zuko sighed inwardly as he started to treat his burned hands. If Aang didn't agree to learning fire bending just how was he going to overthrow his father before the comets arrival?

_Man this sucks!_

­

Aang kicked the earth hard with his heel and glared as a nearby boulder collapsed into a million pieces not feeling any calmer he broke a few more cocks for good measure. Stupid Toph. Stupid Zuko, why would he want to teach him fire bending anyways? So he could throw him off a cliff when n one was looking?!

In reality he knew Zuko wouldn't do that-that'd be more Toph's actually. It as just that the mere concept of fire bending again really freaked him out. Ever since he'd burned Katara…he wasn't able to control even the flame o a candle.

"Are you done being a drama queen? I mean really had I known you'd do all this if I just told you to firebend teaching you how-to earth bend would've been a lot easier"

Aang rolled his eyes not having to turn around to know who was behind him. This was great, just what he needed really.

"What do you want Toph"

"I told you" she said "I want to know why you're being such a jerk to Zuko after he offered to teach you fire bending, not to mention saved your life"

"What's the deal with you and Zuko" Aang snapped angrily "Do you have a crush on him or something?!"

He knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth.

Toph was silent for a while and Aang found himself growing anxious. When he finally turned around he knew he live to regret this moment.

Toph wasn't looking at him. The Earth Bandit was actually shaking and Aang wasn't surprised in the least when the earth shook along with her fist were clenched so tightly they were drawing blood…

"I. Have. HAD IT!

It was at this point that Aang though it a sensible decision to take to air.

He used air to propel himself just in time to see Toph actually be swallowed by the ground no doubt swimming trough it like a fish would trough water. In the blink of an eye she was standing in a rock pillar in front of him. A fist-shaped rock rose from the air and flew at him at such a speed that all he could do was drop back to the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK! ZUKOS! TRYING! TO HELP YOU! AND THEN I TRY TO FIGURE YOU OUT NOT TO MENTION MAKE SURE THE EARTH KINGDOM'S ARMY DOESN'T FIND YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN IDIOT THAT YOUD GO ALONE AND CREATE YOUR OWN PERSONAL EROSION AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! WHY JUST BECAUSE I TREAT HIM LIKE A PERSON?! DAMN IT AANG! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Along with her little speech Toph had unleashed a torrent of earthbending attacks that Aang had never even seen in battle let alone knew how to counter. All he could do was dodge and pray she didn't go on much longer. After all even Toph had to run out of steam at sometime.

Right?

He want surprised in the least really when five minutes later the monk found himself trapped in an earth cuffing.

"Toph would you just drop it' he pleaded one more time he knew in his mind thought that nothing would shake Toph's resolution after what he had said.

True to his thoughts Toph only kicked the earth tightening her hold on the boy.

"Not until you tell me"

"You wouldn't understand"

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Would not!"

Would too!"

"Would not"

"Would too!"

"Would…agh! For the love of Triratna what are we?! 3?!"

"Well you started it!" Toph rebuked lamely. She knew how childish she sounded and to be honest she couldn't care less.

Aang signed and looked away knowing what he had to do to get out of this but not dreading it any less

"If I tell you? Will you let me go?"

"Maybe" Toph said sitting in a made shift stool she had earth bended out of the ground. Aang sighed; there was no going back now. He had to tell her.

"Man this sucks!"

Toph stared off into space as her mind tried to wrap around what she had just been told. Somehow the concept of Aang burning Katara was a concept too foreign to conceive let alone grasp.

Aang no longer on the earth coffin was sitting next to her. His face a mixture of sadness and shame.

"Ever since then…" he said "I just haven't been able to fire bend. I just know if I take the lessons they won't be any good I... I'll choke"

"You wont" Toph said finally knowing what to say.

"Why" Aang asked a little more irritably than he had intended. "Because I'm the Avatar"

"Nope" she said simply.

"Then why" Aang asked irritably. Truth was he wanted to know just what made Toph so sure about his bending when he himself was a wreck.

"Because you're you"

Aang smiled looking away as he blushed slightly. Toph was never one to compliment easily and he knew as sure as he knew that he truly was the last air bender that she would if quoted deny it whole heartedly. But that only made the compliment itself more valuable.

Toph suddenly looked up, all kindness gone from her face. Alarmed Aang stood up as well getting in a stance with his staff at ready.

"What is it?"

"Earth benders" she whispered "At least half of the kingdoms army"

"How soon will they be here" he whispered back.

Toph opened her mouth to answer but before she could a bunch of earth benders rose from the ground surrounding them both.

"Um…I'd say now"

AN: Well that's all for now. To find out what Toph and Aang's fates are review.

Lol

No seriously review

Speaking of reviews here are some responses.

First off Kinkatia:

Dude...you totally made Azula seem much more human. That's hard to do, I would think. You had a lot of typos, so I suggest you go back through and fix them to make it easier to read. But besides that, this was totally awesome! I love it!

Thanks that was exactly what I wanted to do. I mean she was raised by Ozai and the only time her mother even acknowledge-in the show at least was to wonder "What is wrong with that child"

Honestly, even if that doesn't justify her actions it does explain them.

As for the typos…eh he... (Laughs nervously) eh did I mention I typed that first chapter at midnight while trying not to get caught?

Next BlackSamurai:

MASSIVE amounts of spelling and grammar mistakes. Gotta fix those.

Besides from that it ain't bad... but it isn't very canon like. Azula has not shown a single shred of humanity since the beginning of the show and has continued to show a complete disregard for life and her brother.

It was too out of the blue, and it changed a lot of Azula's past too. It's been stated that's she close to psychotic even as a child.

I guess it was a bit out of character though not really I mean you can't really make out what a character was like as a child from one episode. And I certainly wouldn't call her psychotic just for burning the doll. I HATED dolls with a passion as a kid and if my bother had gotten a cool knife and I got stuck with a doll I would've done the same thing.

…..ok bad example. Still everything she did.(calling her brother dum dum, teasing him about his crush on Mai, spying on her father out of curiosity, was just kiddy stuff. Nothing like the cold Azula shown in the present.

Next is Death's Soulmate:

This story was excellent. I would whine about grammatical errors if I cared, but I don't. This story rose far above that. You used flashbacks, imagery, words, battle, and conversations excellently to get this story across. Nothing was wasted and that's the quality of a true writer. This is the best Avatar fic I've ever read and one of the best written one-shots around. You made it all seem so real and even I an anti-Azula was ready to help Zuko get her back. Excellent story.

Thank you! I'm glad I could show you a different side of Azula and if an anti-Azula liked the idea then I know I did a good job. I always liked Azula because I can identify myself a lot with her-she's loyal to her friends but disregards everyone else. And although I like to take "evil" as a compliment I know for a fact that there's more to people like that than what meets the eye.

On to airnaruto45:

Ace do what i do keep putting up fan fics regardless if your dad doesnt want you too eventually he'll cave and let you continue

Being a pk (preacher kid) since age 7 that was my natural reaction. One small itsy bitsy detail. He doesn't really know, else I would be dead. So him caving…yeah bit of an issue.

Last but not least my good friend Ranger24:

LOL! I thought people from the water tribe liked water!

LOL. Well like Zuko said its stereotypes like that that start wars like this to begin with.

Then again maybe he was just cranky Toph woke him up.

Anywhoo, I'm off to check out Pillar of Autumn and Crossover Hearts so you'll be hearing from me again soon enough!

…if my parents don't come home first.


	4. To Bring Down Ozai

Crossroads of Destiny: To Bring Down Ozai

"Duck!"

Aang barely dodged a jagged rock that he had no doubt was meant to decapitate him. He stole a glance at Toph and was relieved to see the Blind Bandit was holding her own.

_There's still too many_, he thought as he glided trough the oncoming boulders then used a water whip to knock 2 earth benders against each other.

Aang glided out of the way as another boulder attempted to hit him. He turned and saw to his horror that it was headed for Toph. She tried raising an earth wall as a shield but wasn't fast enough. It hit her hard on the back of the head and the boulder she'd raised fell to the ground.

Aang jumped into the air opening his glider and not caring about anything except getting to her.

A few of the soldiers appeared in front of him and Aang started to wonder if they could somehow be cloning themselves.

A whirlwind of fire made everyone stop what they were doing and for the first time, Aang was glad to see the fire bender.

"Need help?"

"A few minutes ago would've been nice.

--

The first thing Toph noticed was the cool dirt around her. Meaning she was in the shade. She felt she was lying on something soft…somebody was holding her.

_Am I dreaming?_

She sent vibrations to the earth and was surprised at the feedback. There was no mistaking it. Zuko was the one holding her, the vibrations traveled farther and she saw Aang.

Then she heard him.

"Is she ok?"

She felt Zuko stroke her hair, pushing it back from her face before answering.

"She got hit in the head pretty hard but she'll be fine" he said as Toph drifted back asleep.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did or both of us would be finished"

The banished gazed at the ground. Surprised at the lack of hostility he was receiving from the monk.

"It was nothing"

"It wasn't nothing, it was something. A huge something. Something the size of Appa…"

"Aang" Zuko cut him off getting annoyed. It sometimes surprised him how much of a child the Avatar was.

_Then again_, he thought, _that's just what he, is._

"_You're just a child"_

"_Yeah well, you're just a teenager"_

That'd been the first exchange he shred with the monk, more than 2 years ago.

"You saved my life Zuko. Twice" the air bender's soft-spoken voice broke Zuko out of his trance.

Zuko avoided Aang's gaze and took a breath.

Time to deal with this.

"I won't pretend nothing happened in the last 3 years. Or in the last 100 years for that matter. But I can tell you, I've made my choice and once I pick a side I stick to it" He paused and for the first time looked at the monk directly in the eyes.

"I give you my word as a fire bender and swear I will not betray you"

He dropped his gaze to the ground once more, unable to find anything else to say. Aang seemed to take in all of it. Then did something he wouldn't have expected in a 100 years-no pun intended. Bowing his head low so that the arrow seemed to point to the ground and dropping hi guard so that the staff lay at his side harmlessly Aang said the words Zuko and even himself never thought would com from his mouth.

"I know... we haven't exactly been getting along...and I haven't cut you much slack and I'm sorry but...Id be honored if you became my teacher"

Zuko nodded and just like that, everything that had happened before seemed to be buried in the past-something that both benders knew how to do well. Because a lot had happened since that first encounter. And Zuko could admit that they had both been wrong. Aang wasn't just a child and Zuko wasn't just a teenager. They'd started out as benders with opposite yet tightly intertwined fates. Now, years since that encounter, they were working together, the 2 missions having become one.

To bring down Ozai.

There had never been another choice for either of them Zuko mused. Aang had been born the Avatar, never truly just a child. And Zuko'd been born a prince, destined to out rule his father. There was no way to fulfill they're destinies unless they worked along side each other.

No way out of it, after al it's all about the mission.

"Zuko?"

'"Huh?"

The air bender rolled his eyes and Zuko wondered just how he could go from serious to goofball in 5 seconds flat.

"I said we should head back" said goofball said "I mean if they know where we are we should keep on the move

"Right" Zuko said, putting Toph on his back and headed towards the cave. Aang followed on his glider.

"So when's my first lesson gonna be? I mean I suppose pretty early in the morning since fire benders rise with the sun"

Zuko tried not to get annoyed by the stupid saying he'd heard every morning growing up that he didn't want to wake up in the morning which was pretty much every morning o f his life but couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Not all of them." He said trying to keep the annoyance in his voice to a bare minimum "What time do you usually get up?" he asked hoping he could get in a few more hours' sleep.

"Few minutes after sunrise"

_You're kidding._

Zuko half smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You'd make more of a fire bender than I would if the saying were true" he said "I hate getting up in the morning"

Aang laughed"You're a lot like Sokka" he said.

Zuko frowned at being compared to Boomerang boy.

"Aang..."

"Huh?"

"We just made peace. Don't ruin it"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What was that?"

Four heads turned to glare at Sokka for about the fifth time that day

"What?!" he half-whispered half-yelled "I heard something"

"What's the plan anyway?" Toph asked rubbing her head grumpily, Katara had healed the bump in her head but it still hurt.

"We're looking for a back exit out of here" Zuko whispered his annoyance grew and he had to keep himself in check to stop the flame he was holding from burning his hand.

"Toph you can send vibrations ahead to see if there's a back way out and even if there isn't you and Aang can make one. Plus it's an idea to know the lay about of the cave in case the earth benders come again"

"Why couldn't we just fly off on Appa?" Sokka asked impatiently. Zuko turned to face him giving him an annoyed glare

"We're being sneaky" he said, come to thin of it they should've just done that

"Yeah well …" Sokka started again

"Oh and Sokka' he added for good measure "Being quiet, is a big part of being sneaky"

Suddenly Katara felt Zuko push her out of the way and flinch she looked up at the prince questionably and was surprised to se an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. It was an ambush, about 20 of them but only 6 of them actually visible, the rest was hiding

"Man isn't one ambush enough!" Toph said getting in a stance, Katara who was once again on her feet took out her water whip and Sokka stood beside her boomerang at ready. But before anyone could do anything Aang got in between.

"Get out of the way twinkle toes!"

Wait!"

"Aang" Katara asked "What's going on?"

But Aang didn't say anything. He'd seen how the arrow hit Zuko had seen where it had come from. But it couldn't be. Could it? But then... what other explanation was ther?

"They're air benders"

AN: And with that revelation I bid you farewell -until next chapter at least. I have to get going on my other fics before I get flamed by Martin Mystery and Wildfire fans!

Now for some reviews….whish seem to be slowing down….hmmm…

First off..

air maiden: PLEASE MAKE THIS TAANG! It seems like it can be Taang. Also, please make it Zutara. So it can be Zutara, Taang, and Sokka with whoever like Suki or Ty- Lee or anyone. Love the story! I wonder what's going to happen to Toph and Aang? :0

Ace7: Heh you'll just have to read to find out. I can tell you this. This is NOT a Zuko-Toph fic(makes a face) yuck. No they'll be good friends maybe kinda like brother and sister but that's it as for Sokka(evil smile) I've got my plans for him….big plans.

Next up:

Kinkatia:

If you weren't having to update in secret, I'd totally beta for you. If you want me to anyway, I'll do it!

And wow...  
Toph must have been pretty distracted to not notice all those earth-benders coming...

Ace7: Thank you I think Ill take you up on that I mean I doubt I can get grounded for checking my mail and Ive got all my passwords up… yeah would you mind being my beta? Its kinda hard to mind grammar when yopve got one eye on the window.

…and yeah as anyone with a brother knows when youre yelling at a guy and youre rally mad all you can think of is how much you want said guy to feel your wrath….maybe its with all guys…

Ja ne…anyways that's why Toph didn't see it coming

Next up is another top writer

Ranger24: Triratna, what is that?

Crap those two are in trouble aren't they

Ace7: YA THINK?!

Triratna:

The **Three Jewels**, also called the **Three Treasures**, the **Three Refuges**, or the **Triple Gem**, are the three things that Buddhists take refuge in, and look toward for guidance, in the process known as _taking refuge_.

I just figured since Aang and the other monks were modeled after Buddhist monks it wouldn't work if he said "for the love of God". Actually I figured that when I tried to have him say it and It just didn't feel right.

To find out more about this go o wikipedia.

Now on to…

AvatarKiba1001: Not to stereotype or anything, but is your dad German, by aby chance? Or a Christian anti-anything-that-opposes/mocks-God kind of guy? 'Cuz from the way you talk about him, that's the kind of vibe I'm getting here.  
This is pretty good. Humanizing Azula, Zuko/Toph bonding, Zutara; all great elements for a great 'Avatar' story.  
I'd also like to point out that I was working on something like this for awhile, but I just couldn't get enough emotion, so I scrapped it myself.

Ace7:LOL No we're not German…actually we're Spanish which may explain why I'm laughing. picturing my dad with a German accent on top of our Spanish one just made me crack up.

Nah he's on the latter category(Christian anti-anything-that-opposes/mocks-God kind of guy) I guess he's just worried about me?...I dunno whatever…hes one of my best friends and I'll have to share him with God and respect ho he feels about it. My writings just a tension between us so I don't bring it up.

And thank you! I knew it was good but not that it was great!...

Great not Awesome?

LOL.. just kidding…kinda…haven't played that game since I was….actually since last month

Too bad you didn't finish yours I would've liked to read it.

…by the way cool name.


	5. Benders by Blood

Chapter 6-Benders by Blood

Everyone froze at those words-even the supposed air benders but everyone kept their fighting stances ready to fight if it was needed.

The supposed air benders looked nothing like the monks Aang remembered and if he hadn't in fact seen them felt the air around the arrow as it whizzed past him, he wouldn't believe it. But they could, and there was no need to state the obvious.

'But I thought the air benders are supposed to be dead'

So of course Sokka being the tactful person that he was had to go ahead and do it anyways.

'They are' Aang said softly his eyes never leaving the people in front of him. 'But some of the monks could have gone into hiding. And if that did happen' Aang paused too scared to even consider the thought.

Could it be that he wasn't the last air bender after all?

'If that were to be the case and then the monks…well if they had any kids then air bending would have been passed down. From generation to generation.'

He turned to the attackers in front of him who hadn't moved an inch since he started speaking. The group consisted of 3 boys in the back around Sokka's age all of who had dark hair brown skin and light brown eyes, testimony to their mixed heritage. In the middle were a boy around Aang's age with brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin and a boy around Katara's height with long black hair and jade green eyes. At the front was a girl around Katara's age with flaming red hair and pale skin similar to Aang's and coal black eyes. She held 2 fans like the kyoshi warriors the gang had encountered in the island so long ago. Next to her was a boy with the same eyes and blond hair. He had at his side a sword made for speed rather than power. He was also holding a crossbow meaning that not only was he the leader he was also the one who shot the arrow.

'That's what happened isn't it? You guys are benders by blood and one of the monks must have taught you'

'What if we did' the boy at the front said not lowering his weapon.

It was then that Katara remembered Zuko. She tried to get to him but stopped dead on her tracks what could only be described as a wind blade zoomed past her. Cutting a strand of hair off. A single cut appeared on her cheek and started to bleed.

The girl with the two fans stood on a deep stance-fans positioned to attack if needed.

'Not a wise idea to move' she said smirking coldly at Katara. 'Next time it won't be just a scratch'

'Hey listen you....' Sokka started stepping in front of Katara in full on protective-brother mode.

The girl moved in a blur shooting one wind blade after the next. Sokka jumped to the right ducked and kept ducking. It was a style similar to Suki's but completely different due to her air bending. With movements too fast for the eye to see she became a human windmill-using the circular movements the air benders were known for but all of her attacks came from the fans. She created shields with them as well as blade-like winds that as Katara found out could cut deep into the skin despite their subtle nature.

Eventually the girl made Sokka dodge straight into a wall. She laughed acting her age but kept her fans at ready like the warrior she was.

'Risa that's enough' the boy with the crossbow said irritably.

'Honestly this is why I never take you anywhere. If you're going to kill him do so already. But by the gods stop playing around!'

'Oh and like you have room to talk Arashi' she shot back coolly.

Katara turned to address the blonde

'I just want to heal my friend' she said in her most diplomatic voice.

'Don't you need to use your water for that' he said coldly 'how do we know you're not going to attack us?'

'I'm not!' Katara snapped forgetting all about diplomacy 'and anyways you're the one that shot him!'

'He's a fire nation' the girl said coldly 'and I bet he's a fire bender. Why should we do anything else besides making sure he dies'

'You have my word that he won't harm any of you' Aang stated his pacifist nature as well as his new friendship with the prince taking over.

Arashi regarded him with a condescending look.

'Oh I see. And why should your word count for anything'

'Because I'm an air bender too' Aang said, then added more confidently 'because I'm The Avatar'


End file.
